fallen_heroes_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooncat
Mooncat Mooncat is the second comic in Phase 1. The story, set in 1925, centres around Thomas Carnahan on an excavation in the desert of Egypt when he is double crossed and almost killed, when he is saved by the Spirit of Bast, who blesses him with cat-like abilities. With his new found powers, Thomas sets out to find those who wronged him and become Mooncat. Plot #1: Egypt, 1925 British historian and Ancient Egyptian enthusiast Thomas Carnahan is leading a small team on an excavation centred around a Hidden Tomb, being personally picked out by Winston O'Connell. As he continues to try and piece together the fragments of information they have regarding the tomb and its past, his friend Violet Churchill, joins him, asking for an update but Thomas can't give her one. The tomb still baffles him. Violet expresses her concerns, thinking the tomb was hidden for a reason. Thomas is unfazed by Violet's worries, shaking them off. Another man, John Grey, rushes into the tent excitedly, telling the duo that they've found an entrance into the tomb. The three race over and find that the entrance seemed to be some sort of ventilation shaft. Wanting to go down immediately, Thomas ignores the hieroglyphic warning and gets his small team ready for the descent down. Accompanying the three was the Paxton brothers, and they ascend into the tomb. Thomas is mesmerised by it, eagerly looking around, as does John. The Paxton Brothers and Violet remain cautious, weapons at the ready. Thomas came across more hieroglyphs, managing to understand them as stories of Bast and her time as a warrior. He can't quite understand the part about why the tomb was constructed, which frustrates him. His attention is pulled away when John calls him over, and so everyone rushes over to him. John is busy examining a statuette of Bast herself, in cat form. Thomas manages to decipher some of the words, discovering that Bast's power supposedly rests within the statuette as well as a staff. Thomas is then the only one to notice a black cat slinking around before it disappears. In a twist of events, the Paxton Brothers then begin to take the artefact, angering both Thomas and John. Violet tells Thomas to move, her hand steadied around her gun. In a scuffle, John is subsequently shot and killed by one of the brother's. Infuriated, Thomas dives for the brothers, but isn't a match for them as he is easily beaten. Spying a rock, Thomas picked it up and charged for them again but is shot in the chest by Violet, falling back. The gun shot causes a shake as rocks begin to fall. Violet and the Brothers make a swift escape, leaving Thomas to die. But as he takes his finally few breaths, the black cat from earlier meows by his side and rests on his chest, the power of Bast flowing through him. #2: The Morning After - Thomas awakens after having been fatally shot. He quickly discovers that his senses have been heightened completely, and he tries to figure out what's happened to him. He hears trucks starting to leave the excavation site when he hears a voice explaining that he's been selected to be the Protector for the Hidden Tomb and that he must get the statuette back. Although he's confused, Thomas agrees to do so, managing to escape the tomb with his new found abilities. He arrives back to the site, where he sees trucks leaving again. He then sees two men preparing a motorbike and so he manages to take them both down, stealing the bike, and making chase after the ones who betrayed him. Characters Thomas Carnahan / Mooncat: A British historian that is granted cat-like abilities by the Spirit of Bast as well as decelerated ageing. Violet Churchill: A soldier and an expert marksman with her personal interests coming first. Winston O'Connell: An eccentric British millionaire with an eye for rare and priceless artefacts, with a tendency to hide his true colours. The Paxton Brothers: Ruthless mercenaries that will do anything for a bit of money, having worked with Winston for many years.